


kissing booth

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: (Kissthe dogYoon Sanha! Six thousand won!)





	kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipsandwaffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/gifts).



> just good ol socky fluff!!! practically unedited. i dont apologize.

Yoon Sanha was behind the kissing booth.

Minhyuk didn't know why that upset him so much. It wasn't any of _his_ business whether or not that weird freshman kid stood idly by while people paid money to kiss him. He would let Sanha do whatever he wanted. He would just watch on as people dropped a few coins into the jar before leaning forward and allowing Sanha to give them a small peck on the cheek.

A few guys did it for fun and dares. Sanha would laugh and ensure their kisses were wet and messy. He truly went all out. The guys seemed to enjoy it, though, understanding that it was all good-natured fun.

For them, anyway. It wasn't fun for Minhyuk, who broke his second cup of the evening by holding onto it too tight.

The girls, it seemed, found the booth very popular. They would donate extra for _two_ kisses, one on each of their cheeks. They would coo over Sanha, proclaiming to each other how cute he was, how precious he was. Sanha seemed to soak up all of the attention, as well. He would giggle nervously, and when he thanked them, his voice would crack.

Minhyuk hated it all.

As he watched, he felt a presence next to him, and he glanced over to see Myungjun staring at the booth in exasperation.

“Myungjun?”

“He's enjoying this _way_ too much,” Myungjun mumbled.

“Why is he even up there?” Minhyuk didn't want to appear perturbed by it, but he was certain that Myungjun would probably catch onto his displeasure anyway. “I thought you and Dongmin had decided that it would be a kissing booth with a _puppy_.”

“The puppy got sick.”

Minhyuk sighed. Of course it did.

“Jinwoo said it was puking a lot, so he took it to the vet. He's updating me on its condition.” Myungjun held out his phone and smiled. “I had to give him my number, so now he has my number and he's _texting_ me.”

“He's texting you about a dog.”

“Still more progress than you and Sanha have made.”

Minhyuk scowled. He didn't know exactly how true _that_ was, but maybe Myungjun had a point. At least _he_ was going out and forming a relationship with the man he had fallen for. Meanwhile, Minhyuk was left pining after Sanha from afar, watching as countless of other students were able to get a kiss from those soft, pale pink lips for little less than six thousand won.

“So you made Sanha take the place of the dog?” he grumbled.

“Deflecting from my insult. Okay. That's fine.” Myungjun sighed and brushed some hair away from his eyebrows. “Dongmin panicked and said that we either needed a dog, or something as cute as a dog. And Sanha was nearby so I put two and two together and decided that our kissing booth was saved.” He seemed to notice Minhyuk's tense stare, and he slapped the younger boy on the back. “Proceeds go to charity. Stop pouting.”

“I'm not pouting.”

He was definitely pouting.

“I don't think you've donated to the charity yet, have you?” Myungjun suddenly asked. “It's a good charity, Minhyuk. It helps children who are very sick. So Sanha is doing a good deed, even if you're acting like some sort of jealous boyfriend.”

“I am not!”

(His ears were heating up – he _wished_ he could be a jealous boyfriend.)

“It's a simple matter to fix, too. You're just such an idiot that you're unwilling to see past your own jealousy about all of this.”

“Stop fussing at me!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “What would you do if...if _Jinwoo_ was in this booth, getting kissed by guys and girls? You'd be pissed, too, wouldn't you?”

Myungjun snorted and glanced down at his phone. “First off, I'm in charge of this booth and I would _never_ put Jinwoo there. His lips are meant for me, if I can ask him out. Second off, even if, somehow, Jinwoo was drafted into working a kissing booth one day – even though he would _never_ – I would probably just go up and donate tons of money to charity and ask if he could kiss me on the lips for my generosity. Most people who like charitable works wouldn't hesitate, because what's a kiss if it means thousands of tiny children will be saved?”

_Thousands_. Myungjun was exaggerating. He was probably fibbing, as well, because Minhyuk _knew_ that Myungjun was bouncy and nervous and shy. Minhyuk liked to be the _opposite_ of Myungjun. He liked to be cool and composed and straightforward. He knew what he wanted, and he faced challenges to achieve his goals.

And so why, then, was he _not_ going right up to the kissing booth and asking for as many kisses as possible? What was stopping him from dumping all of the change he had in his pockets into that cute, decorated jar? Everyone else was doing it, so why couldn't _he?_

“Hold my drink,” he snapped to Myungjun, and he stuffed his cup into Myungjun's hands, eyes set on his prize.

“Go get him, Minhyuk!” Myungjun cheered. Fortunately, even Myungjun seemed to understand social norms, and so he had kept his voice down, not drawing too much attention to the both of them.

There was a small line when Minhyuk made his way over. He had to endure being _up close_ as people allowed Sanha's pure, sweet lips to press into their cheeks. He had to listen to the boys laugh and the girls giggle, and, worst of all, he had to watch Sanha's precious grin that broke out across his face after each and every kiss.

His legs felt jittery, and he couldn't keep still as the line moved forward.

It was finally his turn. The boy in front of him left, laughing to his friends and demanding that they all chip in an extra five thousand won for the charity, which they had done. The money jar was looking quite full. Minhyuk wondered if Sanha would do this for the rest of the day.

He asked as such the moment he stepped up to Sanha's booth.

“Are you doing this all day?”

Sanha blinked at him, then glanced down at his watch. “Just for two more hours.”

“Oh.”

Minhyuk reached into his pocket and began to count out his change, slowly and deliberately. He knew he couldn't stand there and take up two hours worth of time, but, at the very least, he could somehow make things take a _little_ bit longer, even if it was only by a couple of minutes.

“Here,” he murmured, dipping his coins into the jar. “Six thousand.”

He didn't have enough for two kisses. Life was probably against him.

“You have to lean in!” Sanha announced, gesturing for Minhyuk to come forward. “Um...Park Minhyuk, right?”

Minhyuk's mouth felt dry. “Yeah. Y-You're Yoon Sanha?”

“Yeah, it's on the sign!”

( _ **Kiss** ~~ **the dog**~~ **Yoon Sanha! Six thousand won!**_ )

“I knew your name without the sign,” Minhyuk murmured.

“You did?” Sanha gasped and his eyes widened. Minhyuk wasn't sure why he looked so shocked. “I didn't think you'd know my name!”

“You, uh, you've seen me, though. At Myungjun's place. You two are friends, right?”

“We-Well, yeah, but...but I didn't think you'd know my name!”

Sanha was even cuter up close than Minhyuk had thought. His skin was clean and bright, and his eyes shone with happiness. He had a cute button nose and full, pouty lips. He looked youthful, yet the signs of maturity were beginning to blossom within his features.

He was breathtaking, and Minhyuk accidentally mentioned as such.

“God, you're breathtaking.”

“What?”

He realized what he had said, then, noticing the change in Sanha's expression, the grin drooping and his gaze clouding over with confusion. “Di-Did you just say I'm _breathtaking?_ ”

Oh, god. He was such an idiot. He had to get out of here before he made an even bigger fool of himself, and so he leaned forward and poked a finger harshly at his cheek. “Hurry up!” he snapped, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ju-Just do it. Before I say something else li-like that. _Please_ , Sanha, just-”

Sanha kissed him.

It wasn't a cheek kiss.

It was chaste, though, very quick, not _nearly_ enough time to savor and appreciate the feel of Sanha's lips against his own. It brought Minhyuk from his panic, however, forcing his eyes open in one, quick snap as he stared in bewilderment at Yoon Sanha.

The boy looked sheepish, and he offered a nervous smile. “I-I-I thought I was going to do that to someone who donated _tons_ of money for it, but...but, um...I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted-”

“Can we do it again?”

Sanha blinked. “What?”

“Can...can we do it again?” When Sanha didn't answer, Minhyuk cleared his throat. “Maybe not...not here. How about tonight? Or when you're done here, after we clean up, we can, um...go find a restaurant. And eat! We'll eat. And, maybe, I can drop you back at your dorm and, um, we can try...kissing. Without a kissing booth. Without me paying you. Oh, but I'll pay for your food, since it's a date.”

“It's a date?”

Minhyuk nodded his head hurriedly, and he felt relief sink in him when he noticed Sanha's small, shy grin.

“Can, um, can you meet me here, then, Minhyuk? Maybe in...in two hours?”

“Yes!” Minhyuk exclaimed, and he returned the grin whole-heartedly. “I will! I will, definitely. I'll, um, I'll be nearby! I'll see you on our date, I guess, Sanha!”

Sanha giggled, and suddenly, Minhyuk realized _this one_ was more authentic, more special, more intimate, than his other cute giggles, and he puffed up with pride as he made his way back to where Myungjun stood.

He was glad it had been Yoon Sanha behind the kissing booth.

 

(“So _who's_ made more progress, Hyung?”

“Shut up, Minhyuk.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!!! especially [@sheep](http://www.papajinjin.tumblr.com)!!!! she's my babu sheep. i love her.
> 
> hmu [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
